


Prima Donna

by flickeringheartbeat, frolicking (flickeringheartbeat)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Shi is reader's roommate or bff, a weird au i must say, anyway i don't know what the hell just happened, but guess what i would die to see jaehyun crossdress soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeringheartbeat/pseuds/flickeringheartbeat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeringheartbeat/pseuds/frolicking
Summary: prima donna - (n., Italian) first ladyyou hated him because he ruined your first university week, but you’re too weak to fall for him after you turned him into a drag queen for his school’s social night...





	Prima Donna

Your second year in college has been sailing smooth so far, though sometimes you want to curl up and cry in your bed at your university’s dormitory from the reports and exams stacking up your schedule. _Biology is fun_ , you thought before getting admitted into the university.

 

You seem to enjoy the course you’re currently taking but one thing’s for sure—you realized that something’s not good. So you asked your roommate, Shi, about that dilemma that has been clouding up your mind for more than a week. “Shi, do you, by any chance, seemed to notice something different at me?” You ask her.

 

“You still hate people.” She simply replies as she tore another scratch paper to write. She took creative writing and she does that _every single time_ , and you got used to hearing the smearing sound of paper every night. You zone out once again, and suddenly you remembered the glares you shot to every student who walked past you everywhere before.

 

“Right. I mean… you know, it’s not my fault why I act like that—it was unintentional though.”

 

Shi rolls her eyes and adjusts her eyeglasses. “Unintentional… hm, you think so? Damn it Y/N, if I could only conduct a social research of you glaring everyone you meet I am certain that the results and my assessed hypotheses will do good.” She looks at you with her typical resting bitch face and you only return a peace sign at her, defeated.

 

Because what she said was true.

 

You were about to get up from your bed and bring back your laptop from the kitchen when she added, “even my high school classmate was afraid of you.” You turned around and gave her a look. “Who?”

 

“The heartthrob from radio broadcasting department. You know, the Jung cutie.” Your roommate emphasized the Jung cutie, but you’re still clueless as hell.

 

“Huh?” You raise your left eyebrow and Shi clapped in front of your face. “Remember during university week last year? You were holding your favorite strawberry ice cream and someone just accidentally pushed your hand and the ice cream fell dramatically in your white polo shirt.”

 

The memory of that Jung guy who ruined your first university week as a freshman instantly flashed into your mind and your grip tightens as you muttered his name. “Jung Jaehyun.”

 

Shi snaps her fingers into a clicking sound and continues talking. “And then you glared at him and kicked his ass. Those people who witnessed your badass move just had their best day of their lives, to be honest.” She chuckles and she sits on the futon that your mother brought when you moved there, making you sit on the floor and exhaled deeply.

 

“I still hate him. It was my favorite polo shirt and I was looking for a cute guy that day but HE ruined it!” the pitch of your voice rose and you swiftly toned it down after you realized that it’s already dawn and continued. “He’s reminds me of that annoying kid in my grade school who crashes everyone’s day, too bad I only got a break during high school then another one appeared at college.”

 

The mini living room fell in silence, and later Shi talks again. “Actually, he’s a hottie, sis.”

 

You look at her and it felt like you rolled your eyes the most dramatic way possible and made a disgusted face. “Hell no. He may looked like an innocent one but looks can be deceiving, Shi! Who knows, he already slept with a lot of girls.”

 

Shi laughs so hard as her eyes form into cute crescents, and she looks so cute when she holds her tummy from laughing when hearing something funny, even if it is _really_ _funny_ or not. “Are you low-key telling me that you have an interest at him—“

 

“No!” you exclaim. “He’s never my ideal type. Never. Never.” You both shake your hands in protest and head _no_. “Never.”

 

“Believe me, he’s a nice guy. Maybe sometimes he looked like a bad boy but he isn’t. He’s one of my classmates in high school and actually doing great in academics. I mean c’mon, I think you two looked good together.”

 

It was that time when you give up on her annoying antics that you finally stand up and turn to the kitchen. “You’re not a wingman, Shi; you’re a writer in the making.”

-

Today’s weather is partially considerate to you since you’re an avid fan of cold breeze but hated getting soaked as you can feel the exposed part of your feet getting dampen from the fine rain while walking to your school’s building. You forgot to bring your umbrella, resorting you to sprint to the nearest shed and as when you are two steps away from the little shed, the rain poured harder. You cursed at the gods for making them hate you this type of weather.

 

You sit on the provided bench in the shed and check your backpack, and a relieved sigh escapes your mouth as you see your laptop’s case. There were thunders roaring at an interval and you have no choice left but to stay longer in the shed until the rain stops.

 

“Hey Y/N, if your class starts soon you can take my raincoat.” You turned around to see the person that you hated the most.

 

“Keep it.” You replied. His expression remains unchanged and shrugs as he looks at the dark sky for a moment. “It’s my first time seeing you this close though.” He adds.

 

“You… know my name?” You interrogated. It sounds surprised although you tried hard to shorten your conversation with him.

 

“Yeah? From Shi, your roommate.” He answered.

 

You huff as your gaze is fixated to the surroundings. “Considering you pushed me and my ice cream went straight to my white polo shirt, maybe so.” You keep your plain expression without looking at him, and you can see him looking away from you in your peripheral point of view. You tried hard not to laugh because he looked so dumb.

 

It took fourteen minutes for the heavy rain to stop and as soon as you noticed it pouring lightly, you immediately walked away from the shed and him because perhaps, he just ruined your day.

 

-

 

Another day has passed and still, you’re facing the typical activities done in your classes—report, moving exams, online quiz just in case when one of your professors are busy with their personal shenanigans and sometimes, laboratory works.

 

Sleep uproars to scarcity at your situation recently which is why you’re having a hard time dealing with everyone, especially your classmates’ shits in class and you wound up doing some of the easy activities just by yourself. You easily get irritated so the best way to get yourself away from trouble is to be alone.

 

Your last period finished earlier than you thought, so you rejoiced as you put your hoodie and walked back to the dormitory, hugging your genetics thick book close to your chest as you mentally plotting your sleeping plans.

 

Just as you reached the arts and sciences hall, you suddenly feel someone’s arm linked to yours that’s why you swiftly turned around and hit the person with your book at the chest. You gasp audibly as you looked up to see Jaehyun mirroring your expression. He then held his chest and acted as if he’s having a panic attack, and you were panicking when he sat on the ground, struggling as he holds his chest.

 

You put your bag as you held his shoulders firmly. He’s still in pain and you don’t know how to help him because first of all, he’s twenty centimeters taller and lastly, probably heavier than you. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry that wasn’t supposed to happe—“

 

“You’re so cute when you panicked.” His sudden change of expression made you halt in your position, deciphering what the hell just happened and you can feel everyone’s eyes on the two of you. Anger build up inside you, picking your book as you hit his chest as hard as you can. You yelled and got up, stomping your way to the dormitory, embarrassed and pissed.

 

-

“Sis, I swear that glass will shatter and hurt your hand.”

 

After getting back to the dormitory, you never utter any word; you only sit in silence, taking deep breaths, keeping your heart’s pace normal, and closing your eyes until your roommate arrives. She gave you a glass of water but that didn’t made you feel better because you’re conflicted whether you wanted to hide from embarrassment or wait for him at his first class tomorrow so you can throw your hardest punch at his face that everyone falls for.

 

“If you were on my position this afternoon, what would you do? Punch his face or leave him?” You asked, still gripping on the glass that she gave to you.

 

“Leave him? I guess. Then kick his shin the day after.” She folds her arms, watching you and the glass you’re holding—more likely she’s adamant that if she leaves you alone, you would rather break the glass just by yourself.

 

“You need to sleep, Y/N. That’s all. I swear you really have to cover up those horrifying eyebags of yours or else you’ll end up looking like a serial killer.” She sits beside you and massages your shoulders. “I’m sure he was embarrassed of himself too… trust me, it will be alright. ‘Kay? Let’s sleep.”

 

You drink the glass of water and sleep, hoping for the better days to come.

 

\---

A week has passed and luckily you were able to regain your sleep since your schedule is quite vacant, and you’re glad that you can rest without stressing for academic works, thanks to the faculty of your department’s trip.

 

You’re alone tonight in the dorm since Shi is out somewhere. While watching a series on your laptop, your phone rings. It was her calling you so you pick it up.

 

“ _Y/N, do me a favor! Please I’m begging you!_ ”

You paused the series and answered. “ _And that would be?”_

“ _Please go to the other dormitory and bring our make-up kit. I was supposed to do the make-up for my friend on their department party and he has to dress up as a drag queen omiglob please Y/N for the love of God do it!_ ”

You groaned in reply since you can’t decline her request because she seldom does that. You know how important it is for her so you’ve got no choice but to run to the other dormitory just with your sweatpants, hoodie and your make-up kit. “ _Fine. I’ll be at the brick building as soon as possible_ ”.

“ _The dorm’s room has JJ on the door tag and thank you sis! Have fun!_ ”

 

You ended the call and instead of wondering where Shi could’ve went, you were walking in a steady pace to the brick building as you try to revive your make-up skills. The stars are gradually appearing as the sky welcomes the darkness.

 

-

After arriving in the brick building, you searched for the room with a ‘JJ’ tag and knocked as soon as you found it. The door opens, and you wished that a grim reaper will take your life at this moment.

 

“You?” You exclaimed, and his eyes widen from shock and horror.

 

Jaehyun was peeking at the door, keeping himself safe from your attacks soon. You stare at him for a good minute, and he realized that he should let you in to turn him into a drag queen just for tonight. “I thought Shi’s going to do it for me.” His voice was soft as he opens the door for you to enter. “She just called me to do it for you.” You said.

 

Their dorm is partly large, with two beds occupying and a mini living room with kitchen, just like yours and Shi’s. Also, you were surprised from the fact that it was more likely neater than yours. You went to their mini living room where he placed the things he’s supposed to wear and out of the blue, your boisterous laughter echoed the room.

 

“I can’t imagine seeing you wearing those dresses,” you hold your tummy between laughs, and he tries his best not to blush from embarrassment. “It’s just for tonight. I lost in the draw lots so some of us have to wear like this.” He replies, a wave of panic rushing him as he placed two chairs beside the dresses.

 

You walked to their mini living room and placed the make-up kit. Fortunately, the lightings are all good and you don’t need to adjust yourself to find for a good light where you can match his make-up. He’s standing beside you, towering you with his height. You turned around at him and he averted his gaze from you. His ears are crimson pink and for the first time in your life, you reached for his face to make him look at you.

 

“Damn it, you’re so tall.” You retorted as you stood on the chair holding two dresses, one is a long sleeve maroon bedazzled crop top with pencil skirt and the other one with a star-designed dress with ruffles on its sleeve. You looked back on the table to see three wigs scattered and you placed the dresses back to fit the wigs for him.

 

You placed the first wig which you can liken to Marilyn Monroe’s signature hairstyle, and you think it was the perfect fit for him. You placed the crop top to see if it matches, and you want to jump from excitement as it fits him well. Jaehyun is just busy looking at the wigs, the dresses, and you.

 

“We have less than two hours to prepare actually.” He said. Worry is evident on his face and you assured him that he’ll stand out.

 

“I swear, I can make you shine on the spotlight. Trust me.” You look at him straight in the eye and he shies away from your sight.

 

“It’s okay though. I mean it’s kinda embarrassing to do this… ” He trails off, unknown what to continue. You gestured him to sit down and placed hair pins to clip his fringe away from his forehead.

 

You mentally cursed, realizing how handsome he really is. It’s effortless to put any temporary remedies on his face since he’s pinkish glowing and has less blemishes. You set aside the primers and search the perfect foundation for his complexion as you juggle the awkward silence by doing some short interrogations at him. “What major are you in?” You start applying foundation on his face, chuckling as you saw his expression obviously crying for help. “Radio broadcasting.”

 

“Nice,” you paused for a moment and asked him to close his eyes. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

 

He opened his eyes and you brought your eyeshadow kit. You try to contrast the color of your picked dress and the eyeshadow and you started applying for it. You perfect his eyebrows first, leaning closer to him as you gently stroke the brush to his eyebrow line. You lean closer to him to perfect the eyeshadow, slightly feeling the chill breath he exhales on your neck as his eyes are shut. The next thing you did was blending it with some strong colors to his crease line and told him to close for a while since you’re going to apply a liquid eyeliner to add boldness on his eyes.

 

You held his face as you slowly blow the liquid eyeliner to dry, and he opened his eyes after. He looks deadly gorgeous just with his eyes, and you added more emphasis on its bottom part by applying the same dark shade. He barely have eyebags so you apply a minimal amount of concealer to make it completely hide them. You gestured him to look up and you finally finished the eyes part.

 

“Amazing.” You muttered. Proceeding next to the contour, you motioned him to dress up first and you waited for a while in the living room. After few minutes, he’s finished and you wanted to cry because he looks so perfect, like a diva.

 

“Quick, now sit because I have to contour your face.” You commanded, and you opened the contour stick, applying them to his sides of his face, nose, and cheekbones. You can’t stop laughing from imagining what would he looked like after you finish grooming him up. You took the brush and started blending, then applying highlighter on his cheekbones and the tip of his nose. You added more emphasis on the top of his eyebrows, shimmering its part and applied blush for his cheeks.

 

“I kid you not, I’m going to strangle you if I looked odd.” He muttered as you partly leaned your palm to his face while placing long, fake lashes.

 

“Do it, I’ll break your bones.” And he fell silent. He opened his eyes afterwards and you motioned him to stand up as you apply lipstick. You picked your personal favorite matte maroon lipstick and you applied it carefully on his lip. You put some lip liners and asked him to spread it a little, creating a perfect lip.

 

You finalized the look and added some embellishments beside his eyes, and you wished that Shi was here to acknowledge your amazing work. You clapped your hands and placed the wig, retouching his look once again and you removed the piercings on his ears, replacing them with sapphire dangling earrings and necklace. “You’re so short.” He jokes while looking at you struggling to close the hook of the necklace. “Fuck off.” You answered.

 

You looked at him one last time, and you searched for a big mirror if he has any and found it on his bedroom, placing it in front of him. He’s in awe looking at the drag queen version of himself, and shots you a look in wonder. “B-but… this is so good. What the hell.” He can’t stop looking at his different version in the mirror but you don’t mind.

 

He keeps touching his face, especially his eyebrows and his jeweled temples. “Will you be able to manage wearing heels?” You asked as you make him wear the black pumps. He shrugged in response, unsure.

 

“Here, let me help you.” You make him hold your shoulder as he struggle to stand up. He outbalanced for a moment and you make him compose his posture. You guide his walk for some time around their bedroom and after familiarizing the posture and walking, he gathered the things he has to bring and you arranged the make-up kit. Both of you went outside their room and he thanked you for sparing your time to groom him. “You saved my night and I want to thank you for that. But I’ll promise this won’t be happening again.”

 

You only chuckled and motioned him to lean closer. You fix his hair and after that, you smack your lips to his plump ones and pat his shoulders. Jaehyun is immobile in his position and you pinch his sides, causing him to wince in pain. “Hey, what was that?” He asked, still startled from your kiss.

 

“I have no idea rather. You looked beautiful tonight!” You exclaimed. Picking up the make-up kit, you tiptoed to kiss his cheeks but this time he took the opportunity as he leaned and cupped your face with his jeweled hands to kiss your lips.

 

“Seems like you used your lipstick on my lips for a purpose.” His whispered, with his voice deeper unlike his usual and he smirks but you’re unbothered because he looks the usual drop-dead gorgeous diva he is. “You up for tomorrow? We can talk more at the grill house outside at 7 p.m.” He asks with confidence, making you chuckle because he just asked you out in his drag queen attire. 

 

You gave him a thumbs up as you started walking back to your dormitory and winked at him. He laughed and walked behind you as he’s ready to stun everyone from school of communication arts with his transformation.

 

You walk back to your dormitory, and after seeing Shi using your laptop to watch your favorite series, you placed the make-up kit beside her and grabbed the water bottle she’s holding. “I kissed your heartthrob classmate from radio broadcasting.” With that, you never saw her pausing the series faster than before after you told her what happened.

 

“Uh, that was fast.”

 

You lay on your bed, closing your eyes. “I don’t know why I kissed him sis, honestly speaking. Maybe it was because I’m proud of what I did or I instantly fell in love with his charms and I think he’s so adorable.”

 

Shi hummed and asked one last time. “Well, which of those did you feel?”

 

“Both.” You simply answered, and Shi clapped her hands. “Good, I’m go for your relationship if that’s the case. Hah, _never. Never!_ ” she said, mocking those last bitter words you told her nights ago. “Good night dumbass!”

 

“Good night, Shi. Thanks.”

 

At that night, you find it hard to believe that your soon-to-be-boyfriend was the person who never fails to annoy you everytime the two of you meet, and the one who ruined your first university week last year.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find it on tumblr because we cross-posted this story :) talk to us @KRUNG1ES and @eunsihaez if something bugs you :D


End file.
